mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit of the Forest Issue 3
My Little Pony: Spirit of the Forest #3 is the third and final issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Spirit of the Forest comic miniseries. In the issue, the Cutie Mark Crusaders seek out the Spirit of the Forest in a last-ditch attempt to save White Tail Woods from Filthy Rich's lumber mill. Summary After their failed efforts to stop Filthy Rich from deforesting and contaminating White Tail Woods, the Cutie Mark Crusaders retire to their clubhouse to sulk about their failure. Unable to come up with any other ideas, the fillies fear the woods will soon be completely gone. Diamond Tiara suddenly enters, repeating her earlier sentiment that she wishes her father never built his lumber mill, and offers to help the Crusaders save the woods. Diamond recalls her great-grandmother's stories of the Spirit of the Forest. Apple Bloom mentions that the entire time they were in the woods, she felt like something was watching them and believes the Spirit is indeed real. The four fillies venture out into the woods in search of the Spirit, and while they do not find it, they take in the beauty of the forest. Realizing what they are trying to protect, Diamond Tiara heads off alone. She meets with her father at his lumber mill and convinces him to go out on a walk with her. Diamond takes Filthy Rich to her great-grandmother's cabin, where Filthy reminisces on their fond memories spent there. When Diamond mentions the Spirit of the Forest, Filthy Rich tells her the Spirit is just a fairy tale. Diamond says if the Spirit is not real, it is up to ponies themselves to preserve the forests. Taking his daughter's words somewhat to heart, Filthy decides to restrict logging around the cabin, but Diamond argues that is not enough and that the entire forest needs to be protected. When Filthy worries what that would do to his business, Diamond suggests planting new trees for every one cut down and stopping pollution from going into the river, remarking that the woods are "more important than money". Filthy Rich agrees and promises to make changes to his business methods. Some time later, Filthy has collaborated with Twilight Sparkle and her friends in putting together a forest management plan that would allow the lumber mill to stay open while also keeping White Tail Woods healthy. That evening, Filthy hosts a party at his grandmother's cabin, and he speaks out in gratitude to the Crusaders and Diamond Tiara for showing him the error of his ways. As the ponies make a toast to the forest, the Spirit of the Forest itself observes from afar with satisfaction. Quotes :Scootaloo: Mayor Mare said that the mill is totally legal, so we can't ask her for help. :Sweetie Belle: And there's lots of ponies in Ponyville who use the lumber from his mill! So they won't help us, either! :Apple Bloom: And our sisters are tellin' us there's no way to change Filthy Rich's mind—so we oughta just give up! Doesn't anypony else in this town care about th' environment?! :Diamond Tiara: I know... we haven't always gotten along. I've done some pretty mean things in the past. But what my daddy's doing is wrong. And I feel like we're the only ones who are tryin' to do something about it! If we want to save the woods... then I think we need to do it together. What do you say? :Apple Bloom: Of course we'll help, Diamond Tiara. :Scootaloo: How could we say no? :Sweetie Belle: Welcome to the team! :Diamond Tiara: I've been so worried about everything... I forgot what we were trying to protect. :Diamond Tiara: I always wondered if the Spirit was real. If there really is a creature out there keepin' the woods safe. :Filthy Rich: Oh, now, darlin'—you know those were just fables! It'd be nice if there was such a critter, out here protectin' our forests... but it just ain't so! There ain't no Spirit of the Forest! If your great-grandmama were here, she'd say the same thing! :Diamond Tiara: You're right. It's not real. Which is why we've got to do it instead. :Diamond Tiara: I know Ponyville needs lumber, but you can get it without destroying the woods! Maybe you won't make as much money—but these woods are more important than money! :Filthy Rich: "More important than money"... I never thought I'd hear those words. And I certainly never thought I'd agree with them. :Sweetie Belle: It's awful nice of you to throw this party, Diamond Tiara! :Diamond Tiara: Thank my dad—it was his idea! :Filthy Rich: To the forest! :All: To the forest! Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works